ASP.NET
Metri (gr.: μέτρον = matës) është njësi matëse ndërkombëtare e Gjatësisë. Kjo njësi përkufizohet sot në sitemin ndërkombëtarë të njësive si: rruga që kalonë rrezja e dritës brenda një sekondi (1/299 792 458) në vakum, simboli i metrit është shkronja e shtypit m. Pak Histori Deri te përkufizimi aktual i metrit është ardhur nga disa propozime që janë bërë ndër vite. Këto propozime kihin lindur si nevojë e një njësie universale që më parë nuk ekzistonte. Përderisa nuk kishte një përkufizim, përdoreshin njësi të ndryshme matëse të gjatësisë varsishtë nga vendi se ku ato përdoreshin. Kështu më 1668 Jean Picard-i bëri propozimin që si njësi e gjatësisë të përdorej gjatësia e një peri lëkundës, i cili lëkunet një gjysmë periode breda një sekunde. kjo gjatësi do të ishte sipas përkufizimit aktual 0,994 m. Termi "metër" për këtë njësi hyri në përdorim për herë të parë në vitin 1675 nga Tito Livio Burattini. Ky e emërtonte gjatësin e perit lëkundës si Metri katolik lat. Metro Cattolico. right|frame|Prototipi Internacional i metrit që përdorej i standart deri më [[1960.]] Që nga këto propozime kan pasuar edhe iniciativat të cilat kanë arritur që ndër vite kjo njësi të përdoret në pjesën më të madhe të rruzullit. Përkufizimi i metrit edhe pse për nga gjatësia e tij nuk ndryshon shumë me gjatësin aktuale ka pasur disa ndryshime, si më: * 1793: 1/10,000,000 pjesë e distancës prej polit gjeografik deri te ekuadori. * 1795: metri i improvizuar që është konstruktuar si prototip. * 1799: metri i konstruktuar si prototip nga platina. * 1889: metri internacional i konstruktuar nga platina dhe iridiui. * 1960: - * 1983: shpejtësia e dritës: rruga që kalon drita në vakum brenda një sekunde (vlen edhe tani) Metri dhe sistemi SI Për të bërë krahasimet në hapsira të ndryshme, të niveleve si astronomike e ato mikro biologjike, në shkenca të ndryshme përdoren nënishet dhe shumfishet e metrit të cila me formula përkatëse mund të shprehen në njësin bazë. *Kilometri: 1 km = 1000 m = 103 m **Hektometri: 100 m = 102 m **Dekameteri: 10 m *Metri: 1 m = 1000 mm = 100 m **Decimetri: 1 dm = 100 mm = 10-1 m **Centimetri: 1 cm = 10 mm = 10-2 m *Milimetri: 1 mm = 1000 µm = 10-3 m *Mikrometri: 1 µm = 1000 nm = 10-6 m *Nanometri: 1 nm = 1000 pm = 10-9 m *Pikometri: 1 pm = 1000 fm = 10-12 m *Femtometri: 1 fm = 1000 am = 10-15 m *Atometri: 1 am = ... = 10-18 m Metri dhe njësit tjera Shiko dhe këtë Lidhje të jashtme * Historia e metrit në ShBA U.S. National Institute of Standards and Technology (NIST) * historia e metritHistory of the metre at the International Bureau of Weights and Measures (BIPM) * Tabelari mbi historin e metrit * Bureau International des Poids et Measures - Lengths af:Meter als:Meter ar:المتر ast:Metru be-x-old:Метр bg:Метър bn:মিটার bpy:মিটার br:Metr bs:Metar ca:Metre cs:Metr cu:Метро cy:Metr da:Meter de:Meter dv:މީޓަރު el:Μέτρο (μονάδα μήκους) en:Metre eo:Metro es:Metro et:Meeter eu:Metro fa:متر fi:Metri fr:Mètre ga:Méadar gl:Metro he:מטר hr:Metar hu:Méter ia:Metro id:Meter is:Metri it:Metro ja:メートル jv:Meter ka:მეტრი ko:미터 ku:Metir la:Metrum lb:Meter lo:ແມັດ lt:Metras lv:Metrs mn:Метр mr:मीटर ms:Meter mt:Metru nds:Meter nl:Meter nn:Meter no:Meter nrm:Mète pl:Metr pt:Metro qu:Mitru ro:Metru ru:Метр sco:Metre sh:Metar simple:Metre sk:Meter sl:Meter sr:Метар su:Méter sv:Meter sw:Mita ta:மீட்டர் tg:Метр th:เมตร tl:Metro tr:Metre uk:Метр ur:میٹر (پیمائش) vec:Metro vi:Mét vls:Meter yi:מעטער zh:米 (单位) zh-min-nan:Kong-chhioh zh-yue:米